


your voice is a lullaby

by storiesbysonny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbysonny/pseuds/storiesbysonny
Summary: Mark always finds it so easy to fall asleep to the sound of Donghyuck's voice.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 109





	your voice is a lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I originally posted on Twitter! I have added some things and revised it a bit. I decided to post this here because I might write more of Donghyuck and Mark from this universe in the future. Enjoy!

Mark barrels into Donghyuck’s dorm out of breath, his backpack falling off one shoulder, and his eyes comically wide. Donghyuck finds the whole sight quite amusing, and he finds himself stifling a giggle. Mark eventually locks eyes with him, and Donghyuck sees the older boy’s chest deflate as he lets out a long breath at finally catching sight of him. “I’m sorry I’m late,” Mark says, sounding way too unnecessarily guilty in Donghyuck’s opinion. The younger boy is quick to reassure him with an easy smile.

“Mark, it’s fine,” he murmurs. “I told you we could put this off until tomorrow. It’s only a movie night, babe.” Donghyuck finishes his sentence as he’s lifting himself up from the couch to approach Mark—who’s still awkwardly standing by the door in an unkempt state. Donghyuck slowly eases the backpack off Mark’s back and leans it against the wall. Mark, finally relaxing, grabs hold of Donghyuck’s hand when the younger boy makes a move to remove his jacket for him too. 

“I got it,” Mark says timidly, still shy about letting Donghyuck do little things like this for him. The sight will always be incredibly endearing to Donghyuck. He lingers as Mark hangs his jacket, and he finally holds his hand when he’s finished. He walks them over to the couch before sitting down and gently tugging Mark down with him. 

Donghyuck then turns his body to face him, fixing him with a scolding look. “You rushed all the way here, didn’t you?” He asks, reaching up to fix a stray lock of Mark’s hair. “I told you to stop doing that. It’s only a movie night.” 

Every week because their schedules allow, the two of them have a movie night on Thursdays and sleep in on Fridays since they’re both free until mid-afternoon. Mark being busy with studies as well as multiple extracurriculars such as helping manage the basketball team on Thursday nights before coming to Donghyuck’s place is always rushing to make it on time; Donghyuck is aware of how busy he is, so he’s always assuring him that they don’t have to commit to it every week. However, Mark always insists that it’s necessary and just as important as everything else during his week. So really, how could Donghyuck refute something like that when Mark said it with such sincerity? Donghyuck conceded as long as Mark agreed to let him know if he was too tired or if he felt like he was juggling too much. 

Mark looks at him now with a sheepish look being under Donghyuck’s chiding gaze. “I wasn’t—,” he starts before stopping when his boyfriend raises a challenging eyebrow at him. His shoulders droop. “I’m sorry,” Mark says. “It’s just… I was late last week too.”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says, cupping his cheek and brushing the skin underneath Mark’s eyes with his thumb. “And I told you it was fine then too. You’re exhausted, aren’t you?” Donghyuck eyes the bags under his boyfriend’s eyes. He hasn’t seen Mark since Tuesday, and it hurts that he can’t do more for him. Donghyuck fixes him with a look to make sure he answers truthfully instead of trying to deny it like Donghyuck knows he will otherwise.

“I’m a little tired,” Mark admits. “But we were excited about watching Christmas movies this week.” 

Donghyuck pulls Mark into an embrace, and Mark immediately melts against him which is telling enough about how tired he is. “How about we take it easy then? I know you haven't eaten yet, so let’s eat first and you can tell me about your day,” he says as he gets up from the couch to retrieve the food.

…

Dinner is a pretty simple affair. They eat as Mark tells him about all the out of ordinary anecdotes from his day during his classes and basketball practice. When they’re finishing up, Donghyuck sees Mark muffling a yawn for the third time in the last ten minutes. Donghyuck makes an easy decision then. 

“Okay, off to bed you go,” he declares as he starts to gather the dishes and take them to the sink. When he turns back around, he’s met with the sight of Mark wearing a petulant pout. Donghyuck knows Mark will deny it, but he looks absolutely adorable. “None of that,” Donghyuck tuts. “Let’s go,” he says, pulling him towards the bedroom.

Donghyuck tosses him sleeping clothes, which Mark changes into quickly and then stands in the middle of the room sulkily. Donghyuck pulls back the covers and ushers him over. “In you go,” he sing-songs. Mark complies easily, but he’s still wearing an adorable pout. Donghyuck finds it cute that he always becomes more agreeable and pliant when he’s sleepy, even if Mark still tries to pretend to weakly fight it he still listens to him. Donghyuck slips under the covers after him, and Mark looks at him with a pout. 

“You didn’t even tell me about your day yet,” Mark whines. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes fondly. “I’d tell you now, but I’m sure you won’t be awake long enough to listen,” he softly teases. 

Mark shakes his head in disagreement and looks at him with determined eyes. “Tell me,” he murmurs. 

Donghyuck is always so touched by the fact that Mark has always been adamant about knowing all the simplest things about him—even willing to fight sleep just to hear about Donghyuck’s day. His heart flutters at that moment. “Okay,” Donghyuck agrees softly. “Come here then.” 

Mark wiggles his way closer until Donghyuck can pull him all the way into his embrace. Their legs instinctively tangle together, and Donghyuck wraps an arm around Mark while the hand of his other arm combs through his dark locks. Mark hums pleasantly. Donghyuck allows himself to smile satisfyingly at always being able to get his overworking boyfriend to unwind. 

“So, where should I start,” he ponders quietly, already aware that Mark will be asleep in a matter of minutes. “This morning in my Literature class, you know the one with the professor that has the droning voice, he—,” then he rambles into a story. When about halfway through, like expected, he feels his boyfriend’s breathing even out.

Just like that, Mark falls asleep to the sound of his voice telling him about his day.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing more about these two! Look out for that! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/honeyedhyuck) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/storiesbysonny)


End file.
